


Commission for #114736

by Yawning_Pelicans



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2019-03-10 20:23:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13509117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yawning_Pelicans/pseuds/Yawning_Pelicans
Summary: This is a commission.





	Commission for #114736

"Bru, my heat will be coming soon." Brufous raised his head when he heard Varvara speak softly. She nuzzled into his furry side, her spotted flank resting against him. Brufous moved to lay his head closer to her. He knew that her heat would come eventually, but he had never had a conversation with her about it.

"Do you want me to stand guard outside of the cave for your heat?" Brufous's gravelly voice rumbled. Varvara enjoyed the vibrations that Brufous's voice sent through her body, her small frame pressing sensually against him. Her ears drooped, but she perked them back up quickly.

"If that's what would make you the most comfortable." Her voice quavered, as though she had expected a different response. She picked herself up and walked out of the cave, leaving a confused Brufous behind. He roused himself and followed her, lumbering out of the cave. He blinked at the change of lighting, looking for Varvara. He saw her grazing lazily, her ears drooping once again as she picked out the sweeter grasses. Her beautiful brown pelt blended in with the trees, the white fawn spots that she had retained reminding Brufous of the first snow of the year.

Brufous decided that it would be better to leave Varvara be for the time being, choosing instead to get some food to work on fattening himself up for the winter. The nearest stream was a bit of a ways away, but Varvara was a big doe and she could take care of herself. He set off towards the stream, stopping every now and again to eat the berries growing on the bushes in the forest. He noticed that some bucks were going in the same direction of his cave, but he paid it little mind. Varvara would be fine, they wouldn't mess with her while she smelled like him.

_'She is unmated though, and her heat is near. Perhaps you should return to her.'_ A part of Brufous fretted, but he just shook his head. Varvara wasn't happy with him right now, and babying her wouldn't make her happy. 

He had reached the stream and looked into the rushing water for jumping fish. He waded out into the water and stood on an outcropping of rocks, watching the salmon run. He snagged a few as they jumped, swallowing them whole. He ate his fill before he began to amble back home. He noticed that some bears were out and about, far too close to his cave for comfort. Bears stayed away from other bear's territory, so something must be going on for them to be so close.

A heavy scent hit Brufous's nose, Varvara was in heat. His blue eyes widened and he picked up the pace, loping to his cave. He roared loudly as he broke through the trees, startling bucks that were closing in on his cave. They scattered, scampering off in all directions. Brufous huffed possessively, lumbering into his cave and sniffing out Varvara's location within the cave. He found her lying down panting, her eyes glazed lustfully. Brufous swallowed harshly, choking down his lustful thoughts.

"Bru, don't leave me again." She had turned her head towards him, her eyes leaking oily tears. Brufous slowly walked over to her, licking the tears off of her face. He curled around her, his warm body shielding her from the chilly breeze outside. Varvara rolled against him, covering herself in the oils from Brufous's fur and more importantly, covering herself in Brufous's scent. Brufous gulped as he was covered in her heat scent. He tried to choke the lust down again, but he couldn't help it anymore. He was already on edge from seeing the bucks outside his cave. 

"I'll never leave you again Varvara, you're mine. No other male will ever see you this way." Brufous growled lowly, causing a shudder to run though Varvara.

"Mate with me Bru, claim me for your own." Varvara's green eyes were half-lidded as her voice dripped with desire. Brufous's eyes were primal as he nodded in agreement. She turned and presented herself to him, her vagina leaking sweet fluids. 

Brufous licked at her hole, tasting the fluids he had been smelling earlier. She tasted just as sweet as her personality, Brufous hadn't expected anything less. He could feel his cock release from his sheathe, the cold air shocking him. Varvara moaned when she caught sight of how large Brufous was, moving to lay on her side so she could reach it. 

She stuck her tongue out and licked at it cautiously, tasting the fluids from Brufous's sheathe. She licked it again, this time dragging her tongue against the whole of his cock. He growled at the feeling, egging Varvara on. She took the head of his cock into her mouth cautiously, rolling her tongue over it. She felt Brufous rut into her mouth, causing her to sputter. Brufous had continued to lick her vagina as she sucked him off, pressing his paw against her head, causing her to take more of his cock into her mouth.

Brufous stuck his tongue into Varvara's cunt, causing her to moan loudly. He growled lustfully at the vibrations around his cock from Varvara's moan. Brufous removed his cock from Varvara's mouth with a pop, moving to position his cock at her entrance. 

"Put it in Bru!" Varvara whined, wiggling her tail suggestively. Brufous stood over her, licking her head as he slowly slid his cock in. Varvara breathed in quickly, closing her eyes at the new pressure. Brufous snarled as he pushed into her, stuffing her small body throughly. She squeaked as he started to pull out and thrust himself back in. Brufous chuffed in her ear, grooming her. 

Varvara started breathing quickly, overstimulated. She felt something snap inside her, hot liquids spilling out of her vagina. Brufous continued to ram into Varvara's small body despite her shaking legs. Brufous growled as he started cumming inside of her body, his knot slipping into her body and stuffing her more than she already way. She moaned loudly and panted hard. She collapsed onto the floor, feeling the pull of Brufous's knot.

Brufous laid down next to Varvara, grooming her again. She nuzzled up against him again, her eyes drooping from the exhaustion. She fell asleep next to Brufous, who snuggled against her.  


End file.
